Ispirazione
by oranfly
Summary: Friday nights at the bar with friends can change everything. HGFW, sexual situations, and mild language. COMPLETE
1. Ispirazione

A/N: Because Inspiration took me.

**Ispirazione**

**By Oranfly**

Fred woke that Saturday morning with the worst head ache in the world, a queasy stomach, and a dry mouth to boot. Remaining as still as possible he tried to remember what he had done to earn his current condition. Last he remembered he had been out with his brother George, and his friends Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. Oh – and then Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean showed up at the muggle bar that they gone to right outside of Diagon Alley. Normally he would have been a bit weird about drinking with his kid brother and sister – but a few muggle drinks had already taken care of that.

So what had happened after that? Well he remembered Hermione and how she looked absolutely stunning in a pair jeans that had holes at the knees and one on her upper left thigh that he found particularly mesmerizing and a brown tank top that may have been conservative in the front but only had two ties in the back; one around her neck to hold it up and one across the center of her very sexy back to hold the middle of the shirt on. Never after that would he look at her as just a book worm or his little brother's best friend. He hummed his contentment out loud until he felt something warm stir beside him.

Fred would have jumped out of his skin and the bed if he hadn't been so bloody sore. He did however manage to turn his head to see what had moved beside him. What he saw made his eyes lose focus for a few moments.

A mess of giant dark chocolate curls surrounded a angelic face of tanned beauty. Her dark eyelashes batted as if she were dreaming and her brownish-pink lips were slightly parted making them all the more tantalizing. His red silk sheets covered her from his view, but left little to the imagination. She was clearly naked underneath and although he felt guilty he could tell that she was definitely as gorgeous as his imagination last night led him to believe.

She stirred awake this time before he could move his gaze else where. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head letting the silk sheet fall languidly down her smooth body. Fred had to remind himself not to drool at the heavenly sight before him when she looked over at him and screamed.

Shocked out of his reverie he jumped and accidentally rolled out of the bed taking the sheet with him. He sat up and covered his ears to ebb the sound of her screaming.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, could you keep it down?" He groaned.

She had grabbed a pillow to cover her naked body and stared down at him in bewilderment and confusion as she thought back to what had happened just as Fred had done earlier.

"Did we..." She asked, not finishing for fear that it had actually happened.

"I think it's safe to assume that we did," he answered nicely and slowly.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione collapsed backwards onto the bed feeling overwhelmed.

"Nice ass, Granger."

"FRED!" She squealed and sat back up to continue covering herself.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Can't say I've ever done this one night stand thing before."

She glared at him before a thought occurred to her, "what if I'm pregnant?" She nearly fainted at the idea and apparently so had Fred because his face had turned white and his freckles now stood out like beacons.

"I'm going to kill Ron and Harry!" Hermione muttered.

"Why them?" Fred asked, truly confused.

"Because they let you take me back here so you could have your way with me!"

"I seem to remember it was you seducing me, Granger." He lied through his teeth.

It was her turn to visually pale. "That's impossible." She whispered.

"Impossible to want a Weasley? You had no problems with Ron, last I checked."

"That's not fair. We were both scared and alone – we could've died the next day for all we knew. We both knew it wasn't really love that drove us that night but desperation for any emotion at all."

"You mean that was only your second time?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you dare, Fred Weasley!" Hermione screeched.

"FREDERICK DAVID WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed off each wall.

"Shit." Fred beyond the point of being embarrassed dropped the sheet that was around his waist to throw on a pair of jeans that was on his bedroom floor and an old t-shirt that had been lying beside it. He sprinted down the stairs and slid out in front of his fire place where his mother's face was now.

"Yes, mum?" Fred gasped as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"What on earth were you doing to be so out of breath?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I just woke is all," he gasped and once again thought about how he should take up quidditch again even though with his metabolism he didn't need it.

"It's 11am Frederick Weasley and you were supposed to be here for the family lunch by 10am."

"But it's a lunch not a breakfast!"

"Fred," she warned. "We needed help setting up and there's a game of quidditch started already."

"Alright, mum. I'll be over in a bit." He said already on his way back up the stairs.

It seemed that while he was gone Hermione had taken the liberty of getting dressed, much to Fred's disappointment.

"We were supposed to be at your mother's half an hour ago!" Hermione said as she hopped around trying to get her last shoe on.

"Now you tell me," he muttered under his breath.

She glared at him before picking up her wand and apparating back to her flat.

Fred stripped back down and made quick with a shower and put on some casual attire before apparating to the Burrow. By the time he got into the kitchen his mother was racing around seeing to different foods that were cooking at the same time.

"Oh, Fred dear, could you help me with the bread?" She asked.

He nodded and moved over to the bread just as the flour pot tipped and seemingly exploded onto Fred.

"What was – " But she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Fred covered from head to toe in flour but only on the front. "now is not the time to be funny, Fred. Now clean that up."

"But – but – mum, it wasn't – "

That is when Hermione Granger walked into the kitchen. When she saw Fred covered in flour she laughed whole-heartedly but another thought occurred to her; 'he's pretty cute when he's pouting like that and covered in flour.' After that she thought of him covered in chocolate sauce and her licking it off his toned chest. She had stopped laughing now and Fred was now grinning at her as if he knew what forbidden thoughts had made her quiver. But that wasn't it, because before she could react he had her in a giant bear hug, sharing his flour coat with her.

Hermione squealed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only held on tighter.

"Fred. Weasley. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now!" She gasped out. When he finally let her go her jeans and t-shirt were dusted in flour and she nearly growled at him.

"No harm, Hermione dear, just a simple cleaning spell." Mrs. Weasley said as she cleaned them both off. "Fred, just go outside and join the others – oh, you too Hermione, I'll better off with out you two."

"But I haven't even – " Hermione started. But Mrs. Weasley cut her off by shoving her out the back door.

"Fred! Hermione! Come join in, it's shirts versus no shirts," George shouted. "Hermione you can be on the no shirts team." He laughed loudly at his own joke. So far it was Charlie, Harry, and Ron on the no shirts team and Ginny, George, and Bill on the shirts team. Fleur was just watching from under one of the giant oak trees.

Fred who was glaring at his twin brother took off his shirt to join the no shirts team. Hermione blushed crimson when she saw his bare chest for the second time that day and it wasn't even half way over. She took note of his toned back and chest and nearly drooled when he twisted around to see if she wanted the comet 2000 or the nimbus 1000.

"Uh... the first one," She said quickly.

"You okay, Hermione?" He asked. "Have you taken a test yet?"

She looked at him like he had grown a horns out of his head when it hit her. A pregnancy test. Oops!

A/N: Please review, this is my first HGFW pairing. But all of you HGFW people inspired me to write this, so I blame you!


	2. Etico

A/N: Whoever can tell me what these last two titles mean, they can have a cyber cookie! Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed you've made my day significantly better.

**Etico**

**By Oranfly**

"Ummm... not yet..." She said embarrassed.

"Take it soon then." Was all he said before taking to the sky on the nimbus 1000.

How could she forget, Hermione berated herself silently.

"Come on Herms," Ginny shouted. Hermione hopped onto her broom and joined them in a pretty competitive game of quidditch where Hermione nearly fell off her broom several times due to the sexy distraction that was Fred Weasley. An hour had passed before Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch.

When the four shirt less men tried to get into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley immediately stopped them at the door so they could dress again. "I won't have half naked men in my kitchen!" She lectured.

When everyone was sitting down Hermione was trapped between Fred and Harry, both of which weren't the best smelling at the moment. Ginny was sitting across from her and they looked at each other before wrinkling their noses at the overwhelming smell of man in the room. They giggled and started passing food around and piling their plates up.

At some point while passing the turkey to Fred, Hermione accidentally grabbed his hand instead and nearly dropped the plate when they both pulled back simultaneously.

"So sorry, Fred." She mumbled and continued the chain of food.

Fred, on his part continued to glance at Hermione through out the meal. It was hard not to. Her hair was wind-swept making her curls untamed and wild. Her bronze skin was glowing from the rigorous work out and her shirt and jeans were smudged with mud from when Harry or Ron would try to hold her back from catching the quaffle by putting their grubby hands on her.

Fred's fists clenched in jealousy, but he caught himself quickly. She wasn't his bird and besides they were all just friends. _Just _friends. He reminded himself about this a dozen times, especially when she accidentally linked feet with him under the table.

After lunch the girls all stayed in the kitchen to clean up the dishes while the men retreated outside to talk quidditch and work. Harry talked about the fiasco his last auror mission, while Ron remained silent about his job (he was an unspeakable).

When the girls got back outside Ginny and Hermione had fixed themselves up so that their hair was kept up and their faces clear of grime. Fred stared dumbly at Hermione as she walked over to an open spot on the grass between Harry and Ron. She was smiling brightly and her laugh made his stomach do back flips.

_What on earth had gotten into him?_ He had slept with other girls – alright, one other. But she never had this effect on him. Hermione was taking his heart and soul on a rollercoaster!

"I brought the wireless out so we could enjoy some music," Mrs. Weasley said winking at her merry husband. She tuned in to a slow song that seemed rather old for the newer generation but Bill still gathered Fleur into his arms to slow dance with him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them and soon after; Harry and Ginny. Fred stared at Hermione as she lost herself in the romance before her that she would never be a part of. Fred thought she looked happy at first, but then it changed to sadness. He gathered up whatever Gryffindor courage that he could and got to his feet.

"Hermione, would you dance with me?" He asked, trying not to let his voice waver.

She looked up at him, shocked that he was asking her but quickly nodded. She took his offered hand and got to her feet. He pulled her into his embrace and let her rest her cheek on his chest. Inhaling in the faint vanilla scent he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed in contentment.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect."

She smiled and leaned into his weight. His heart beat, which was fast at first, was now settling down and beating rhythmically. Her arms crossed at the wrists around his neck and she let him guide her around the yard for four songs before they realized that everyone had left them outside and the sun was waning over the edge of the grassy field by the Burrow.

Hermione pulled away, blushing at not noticing how everyone had left them. Fred only looked at her quietly and thought about how cute she was.

"I guess we lost track of time, huh?" She asked shyly.

"Uh-huh," was all he could get out.

She giggled at his response before completely pulling away from him. She felt cold after leaving his embrace, but he was trying to be nice to her for what had happened last night. That was all, she reminded herself.

"Should we head inside, maybe?" She asked, already leaning in the direction of the house.

He frowned. Was she so anxious to get rid of him? "Yeah, you're probably right."

They walked in side by side not saying a word to each other. When they were inside they joined the rest of the family in the living room by the fireplace. They took the only available spot open to the left of the fireplace where there was barely enough space for one and a half people.

_To hell if she doesn't like me, I'll just take advantage of being close to her and enjoy her presence._

He sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap before she could object. When she had finally stopped wiggling that hot arse of hers into his lap he rested his chin on the top of her head, trying to avoid eating her curls and just breathed in her soft scent quietly; enjoying every moment.

It took five minutes before he felt her totally relax into his embrace and she folded her hands over his arms that kept her warm.

Looking up, Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley smiling at them happily. In fact Hermione could almost hear the chant running through Mrs. Weasley saying: '_I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm going to be a grandmother."_

Hermione wanted to scowl, Fred didn't want her. But she might be carrying his baby anyways. Her stomach shot up into her throat and she nearly choked on it. _Mrs. Weasley would think I was a cheap tart who tricked her son into having sex with me. _She leaned back further into Fred's embrace and wanted to cry into his shoulder. They would all hate her and she wouldn't have a family anymore!

Fred squeezed her lightly and kissed the top of head, as if sensing her thoughts. She smiled feebily and continued to watch the fire dance in the hearth.

A few minutes later she saw Harry move to kneel in front of Ginny and he pulled out a little small red box.

Ginny gasped and everyone's eyes were drawn to the couple before them.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked, with his emerald eyes shining. He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a simple diamond in the center that had tiny emeralds on each side of the diamond.

"SAY YES!" Ron shouted enthusiastically, as if his vote counted for something.

"Yeah, you have to Gin – it's bloody Harry Potter!" George yelled trying to be as annoying as Ron.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Harry and Ginny had been glaring at everyone in hopes that they would be quiet but to no avail.

"Ginny?" Harry asked his voice fully of hope.


	3. Amore

A/N: It's so amazing; I've already got more hits for this story than any of my other ones. And the reviews are wonderful! I just had to get this up sooner than I had planned.

**Amore**

**By Oranfly**

Ginny smiled brightly at Harry before saying "yes." Harry slid the ring onto her left hand and she leapt into his arms.

Hermione could here the chanting in Mrs. Weasley's head increase in volume, _I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN! I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!_

Everyone took turns hugging the happy couple. Fred regrettably let go of Hermione so she could embrace two of her best friends. He waited and also embraced his kid sister and new brother in law.

Hermione and Ginny's hug was cut short by a voice coming from the fire place.

"Dr. Granger? Dr. Granger, I was told I might find you here." It was Hermione's secretary from St. Mungos.

She moved over to kneel in front of the giant grate. "What's the matter, Hubert?"

"A patient of yours has just arrived and she looks to be going into labor." He said.

"Ms. Patil?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be over in a few minutes and tell my assistant to make her comfortable until I arrive."

Hermione got to her feet and said a brief good bye to everyone before apparating to her apartment. She exchanged clothes for her healer's smocks that hung on her frame. She apparated to the St. Mungos employee apparition point and began her long night of work.

By the time Hermione got back to her apartment it was 3am and she was dead on her feet. She had apparated directly into her office to throw some files onto her desk and she stumbled into her living room where she was about to continue up to her room when she saw Fred passed out on her sofa snoring softly.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and went to kneel by him. She shook him by the shoulder and called his names.

"Fred. Fred!" She said quietly.

He gave a particularly loud snort and his bright blue eyes opened to stare into her chocolate browns.

"Hermione," he breathed out. Like her name was something to be revered. Hermione had never really liked her name, but coming from him made her think that it was the most beautiful name she had ever heard. Apparently she had delayed speaking too long because he was sitting up now and calling her name more loudly. "Hermione? Are you feeling okay?"

She jerked back into reality. "Oh, yeah. Just a little tired. I didn't think that Parvati could remain in labor for eight hours. I had her pegged as a shooter."

He looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Someone who gives birth with in an hour of starting." Hermione clarified.

Fred nodded and continued to stare at her.

"You're not here to see that I got back safely, are you?" Hermione asked and cringed.

Fred nodded again and tugged her into the seat beside him. "Hermione, what happened last night – "

"Was a mistake." She finished his sentence grudgingly.

"Yes, at the time it was, but I don't regret it in the least." Fred said quietly. He was fighting a losing battle with the blush creeping into his cheeks. "I've always known you were brilliant. I mean you're smart, sweet, funny when you try, and until last night I thought you were cute. But now I can't think of you as anything but gorgeous and sexy as hell."

Hermione remained speechless and just gaped at him. Fred took this as a bad sign and continued.

"I know this probably ruins whatever friendship we could have salvaged but I needed you to know that even if you were pregnant I would love our child and if you let me, I want to be with you so we could raise our child together. I want to be with you every step of the way before and after the birth. I couldn't imagine not being there with you."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she began to mumble incoherently and sniffling her nose.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I really can't understand you. Could you speak a little more clearly?"

"I really like you too!" She whined while sniffled more.

He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly, "Than why are you crying?"

"I can't help it! No one has ever said anything that sweet to me before." Hermione sobbed.

He chuckled at her until she gave him a death glare.

"What do you say we find out about the baby thing together?" Fred suggested kissing her forehead, trying to help her settle down.

Hermione's heart began to race and she began freaking out on the inside. _What if she wasn't pregnant? Would that ruin her chances with Fred?_ She realized it was unhealthy to want a baby so she could be with him, but he was so sweet and she could really see herself loving him. Well she would have to find out sooner or later. Better to have support while she figured it out. "Okay, that sounds good." She took the wand from it's harness on her leg and waved it over her stomach.

Now they just had to wait a few seconds. Red meant not pregnant and blue meant pregnant. He squeezed her around her shoulders and buried his chin into the crevice between her neck and shoulder.

Her stomach gave a gentle larch before a red aura enveloped her stomach. She wasn't pregnant... Her brain rejoiced and celebrated while her heart ached with emptiness for the child she never had in the first place. _It didn't matter though_, her mind surmised. _She wasn't ready for a baby_. Her career was what she should remain focused on at the moment.

"Are you okay, Hermione." He whispered.

She nodded vaguely. Why did her heart ache so much? Her voice wavered as she spoke, "I guess you won't want me anymore then."

"Hermione!" He spun her around on his lap and forced her eyes to look into his own. "I think I'm in love with you, Hermione. Of course I want you Hermione. I want your mind and body. I want you to be my bird and no one elses."

She frowned at his crudeness. "You _think_ you love me?"

"Granger!"

"I _think_ I love you too, Fred." She grinned cheekily.

Fred scowled and covered her grin with his own lips in a passionate kiss that left Hermione could only grip onto his shirt to keep from falling of his lap. He pulled her closer by the arse making her mewl in pleasure when his 'wand' made contact with her center. He growled and thrust his tongue into her mouth catching her by surprise. She nibbled on his lower lip which caused Fred to thrust his hips up by instinct. Hermione's head tipped back in abandonment and Fred took full advantage of the exposed flesh on her neck.

"I realize that you're not pregnant now," Fred gasped between licks of flesh, "but we could fix that now."

Hermione gasped and slapped him on the shoulder playfully before leaping off his lap and backing away from him.

"What? Wait – where are you going?" Fred asked, slowly getting up as if trying to avoid spooking her.

"Mmmm, well if you can catch me Fred Weasley; you can have me." She purred.

Fred gulped visibly and his eyes shot wide open. He made a mad sprint for the incredibly sexy woman dancing out of his reach and chased her into her bedroom where there would be moans and shouts of excitement and pleasure for the remaining morning and next afternoon.

The End.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewd or even just read. I never expected such a huge response to this story. If only my other stories were as popular! I would never have a reason to quit writing for all the love I'd feel! I'm sure my grades might slip a bit though, so this will probably be it for a while. Anyways! Thanks for all the encouragement over this past week and I hope everyone has a happy Martin Luther King Day!


	4. Caraggio

Hey everyone, I just wanted to do a shameless plug for my newest geormione fic that I've started. I know it's not fremione but after you-know-what I thought a little geormione was in need. Please check it out, it's called Caraggio!


End file.
